roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dunes
}} Dunes is a map in Phantom Forces. It was added in the v3.2.0 update, a little bit after the Suburbia update. Overview Dunes is a map with an abandoned motel park in the middle of the desert, which has turned from a condemned building into an abandoned junkyard. Landmarks Gas Station The gas station is located to the left of the Phantoms main spawn point. The roof is collapsed, where it houses the A''' flare during Flare Domination. The objective is situated on a ramp outside the gas station and is surrounded by hard, low-level cover. The gas station's main building, however, houses several shelves and is almost identical to the one in Crane Site. On the roof, ventilation ducts provide adequate cover, often used by snipers. Empty Swimming Pool The swimming pool, unlike the one featured in Suburbia, is fairly large and sits to the left of the Ghost's spawn. During Flare Domination, the '''C flare is located inside the swimming pool. There are 2 possible ways to exit the pool; either an exit ramp on the far side or ladders on the side facing the hill on the outskirts of the map. Small Water Tower This building in the corner of the map is a high point, and most of the map can be seen from this position. The top of the tower is only accessible by ladder, however, cover is minimal up top. Parking Lot There is a collapsed pavement which leads to the sewers under the parking lot where the Hill on King of the Hill (KOTH) and capture point for B''' lies, protected by low and sturdy barriers like the ones in point '''A. Above, the area is mildly protected by cars and barriers, however, some areas are rather open, and players can easily be gunned down by enemies in and on surrounding buildings. Along with this, the exit to the sewer tunnel is often a large choke point, where anyone peeking out will likely be killed by gunfire. Motel The motel itself is composed of four different buildings, two of which are connected by concrete catwalks. These buildings provide staging areas for ambushes within the motel rooms, and sniper vantage points all along the roof. These motel rooms can be easily accessed by glass doors on the back of most of the second-floor rooms, which also provide better assault points when raining down fire on the enemy spawn. The catwalks on both the Phantom and Ghost side have stairwells for moving up and down floors, with a small ladder leading to the roof. On both buildings, a piece of the roof has collapsed, allowing for a second route for players on the second floor to move up to the roof. Junkyard The junkyard provides one of the many spawn points for the Ghosts. With a pile of cars, old props, and old signs, the junkyard provides a poor staging area for most intents and purposes but is also one of the spawn points that provides the quickest rotation time to the objective on KOTH. A small water tower nearby provides a poor sniping position. Collapsed Water Tower Located nearby to the Gas Station, the Phantoms spawn, and a motel block, the collapsed water tower provides a decent point of interest for snipers and campers. It is surrounded by large dunes and a half-submerged school bus. It also is one of the highest points on the map, making it dangerous for anyone who sets foot up there, as it has little protection. It has a hollow interior with wooden boards to allow walkway, this can be accessed via the submerged school bus or the hole in the back. Objectives Strategy Many different strategies can be used for this map. The rooftops of the motel blocks are decent spots for sniping, but it leaves a user exposed to attack from many angles. Another spot suited for sniping is atop of the water tower or the tipped over tower at the edges of the map, however, the water tower is a vulnerable spot to snipe from given its lack of cover and reputation for already having snipers. The tall sandy hill on the Ghosts side is also a favorite for snipers, and snipers can easily be obscured by the sun should shaders be turned on. The windows of the motel block provide good vantage points over the area between the two blocks, being good spots to defend access to the hill in King of The Hill or watching a flare in Domination. Snipers, LMGs and DMRs are well suited for such gameplay. Even assault rifles can fit this role, although lacking the range of previous weapon types, what's lost in range performance is made up for in mobility, hipfire, and rate of fire. More CQC orientated weapons, such as shotguns and PDWs, are great for clearing out rooms in either the motel block or other smaller buildings or for capturing the hill in KOTH. These weapons will provide the quicker TTK needed in close-quarter gunfights. Assault rifles will generally suit medium ranged combat, being able to fight across the rooftops and over medium ranged sightlines. They will also provide better all-round performance compared to most PDWs and LMGs. In the middle of the parking lot, the collapsed sewer tunnel is useful for players with CQC oriented weaponry. The sandy ramps provide a small but obvious corner-check spot that a player can score a kill or two from should a lone player come down. Barricades in the middle provide low cover for players proned behind them. The protrusions from the walls provide small voids where players can cover themselves from incoming fire long enough to sneak in a reload. Most concerted assaults into the sinkhole start with a frag or two being thrown in to clear out anyone on or near the hill, followed by players pouring in from both sides to overwhelm anyone camped in corners. Extremely mobile players can use all of the low cover and cramped quarters to provide enough distractions to buy time for allies to barrel in, or confuse less agile enemies for quick kills. Easter Eggs * Near the Ghosts spawn, there is a sign that says "New Vegas." This is a reference to the game Fallout: New Vegas, which was of large thematic inspiration to the map, as well as having been used by Litozinnamon to lift weapon sounds for use in Call of Robloxia 5. * Next to the New Vegas sign is a smaller, yellow sign referencing the famously retired company Blockbuster. behind the sign, we can also found a computer with a headrow. * In collapsed water tower, we can inside find a lizard's head. Trivia * When released, Dunes broke a lot of servers and tended to cause panic as a result. * This map has the longest sightlines of any map since Crane Site Revamped; Highway Lot doesn't count since those sightlines are mainly just empty space. * There is a moon rover next to the piles of cars, and a moon lander in the far corner of the map, out of reach. Both are from the removed map Base Luna. * Dunes has the exact same gas station as Crane Site, just much larger. Much like that map, the gas station has a Swedish Fish package underneath the cash register. * The position of the Hill used to be above in the parking lot, as the sewers never existed. The Hill was also surrounded by random props, such as vending machines and tables. * Some people theorize that Dunes was actually the aftermath of an alien invasion. There is a crashed Alien Saucer outside of the map boundaries Category:Maps